Doki Doki Fallout 4 Club
by almil53
Summary: As the Nate finally escapes the Vault he unintentionally released Monika into the Commonwealth, Will they find Nate's son or will Reality, like war, Never change?


** Before I begin this story I need to inform you all that I do not, I repeat, ****DO NOT****, Own Fallout (Owned by Bethesda Softworks), Or Doki Doki Literature Club (Own by Dan Salvato). I only own the story you are about to read. With that said grab your armor, grab your weapons, and get to the wasteland. Because there's not much time to lose as we enter the commonwealth of, "Doki Doki Fallout 4 Club"**

"Everyday I imagine a future where I can be with you." Is what I would say. If war could change. But war, war never changes. Never has, and it never will. It never did in 1945, when my great great grandfather, was serving in the army. But thankfully, he managed to get home to his wife, and the son he never seen, when the U.S. ended World War II, by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. However, as the ink flowed down into a dark puddle, the world awaited Armageddon. But even in this world of infinite choices, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. What it took to find this special day turn into luxuries people thought were in the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion powered cars, portable computers, even my grandfather told me of a game that caught the world by storm in 2017.

But even this world couldn't write a proper ending. Because in the early 21st century, people awoke from the american dream. After so many years of consumption, what it took for everyone to have it all, led to shortages of every major resource throughout the entire world. In the end, the entire world unraveled. And peace, became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077, and we stand on the brink of total war. I couldn't even read my own feelings, for I was afraid. Not only for myself, but for my wife, and my infant son. And in my reality, if my time in the army had taught me one thing. It's that war, war never changes.

"War never changes." I said as I looked into my bathroom mirror. "Your gonna knock em dead at the veteran's hall tonight Nathan." My wife Nora said as she entered the mirror's view. "You think so?" I asked still a bit nervous for tonight. "Absolutely, now get ready and stop hogging the mirror." Nora said as I finished shaving. "I'm already done. Mirror's all yours." I said as I headed out of the bathroom while she gave me a happy smile. Then as I entered the living room i met up with our robot Codsworth as he just handed me my coffee. "Brewed to perfection Nathan." Codsworth said as I sat down and began to read the paper. In the main column, apparently someone was working on a project of his that would, "Change the World" as he put it.

However, before I could read any further into this, the doorbell rang. I looked outside to see that same Vault-tec Rep that wouldn't stop knocking on our door. So i went for the door to finally end this nonsense. As I opened the door, he greeted me like any other door to door salesman. "Good morning! Vault-tec calling!" He said and I greeted him back. "Sigh, Good Morning to you too." I said with a smile. "Yes, yes, a fine morning indeed. Now i won't take too much of your time I assure you. But I wanted to let you know, that due to your family's service to our country, you and your family have been pre-selected for living in the local vault. Vault 111." The Rep said and I kind of felt better after hearing this. "Well i'm glad you came." I said giving making my fake smile become real. "Yes, yes, your truly are. In fact, your already cleared for entrance. All I need is for you to verify a bit of information. After all no need to have any hold-ups when the bombs fall." The Rep said and of course I accepted. After I filled out a single piece of paperwork. He left telling me that he was glad that we were preparing for the future.

Just then my son Shaun started to cry in his room. "Mister Sparrow, I just simply can't calm Shaun down. Perhaps you could try?" Codsworth asked and of course i went into his room. After I spent a few seconds being playful with him, Nora came into the room. "Aw it's so nice to see you two getting along. So anyway, I thought that if the weather was nice, we could go on a picnic in the park." Nora said and I smiled again. "That sounds grand." I said thinking that my reality would always be this perfect.

However that didn't last. "Sir, Mum, You better come see this!" Codsworth wailed from the living room. "Codsworth is something wrong?" I asked as I rushed into the living room. Then I saw the news reporter on the TV talking about possible nuclear detonations. It was a bit of a blur, until I heard these words. "Confirmed reports, I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania." Then the broadcast went dead. "Oh my god." Nora said as she held Shaun. "We need to get to the Vault. Now!" I said as I rushed out the door and down the street. Once we made it to the gates, the military men let us in and we headed for the elevator lift. Once we were both on Nora felt better. But then there was a bright flash and I knew that an atomic bomb had struck. Thankfully the elevator made it down just in time as the wave of destruction blew over us.

Once we made it down we were given Vault suits and taken further into the Vault. The staff then told us to put on the suit and enter what they said were Decompression chambers, or something. I then obeyed as i then entered one while Nora and Shaun were placed in one that was across from mine. As I waited for whatever the machine to do what it was meant to, I suddenly felt the temperature dropping fast and before I knew it, everything went white.

After what felt like a few seconds my vision cleared up as I saw a woman in a hazard suit and a man with what looked like improvised armor walking up to Nora's chamber and opening it. I heard Shaun crying as the chamber opened up. To my horror, after Nora wouldn't let Shaun go to the woman, the man fired a revolver at Nora, killing her in a split second. Then he went up to my chamber and i got a good look at him. "At least we still have a backup." he said as he exited my field of view. Then my vision went white again as the chamber started to freeze me again.

**(Year 2047, 30 years before the bombs fell)**

Jason laid on his bed dying of cancer as he looked at his shut down laptop that held a girl that he always cared for as his son, sat by his side with his grandson Nate, right behind him. "Father, I'm so sorry, I should have spent more time with you and…" before the son could finish Jason violently coughed. "I-it's fine, but my son if you will, do me one last *Cough* favor." Jason said wheezing as his breaths started to slow down. "Anything father." the son said as another cough violently escaped out of Jason's mouth. "My computer, take care of it, and make sure it never lands in the wrong hands. And if you can… leave it… for… Nate…" Jason said as he began another Wheezing fit. "I promise, father." the son said as Jason reached for his hands. "Thank… you… my… son…" Jason said and with that he fell back. Dead.

Meanwhile inside the computer a girl with a big white bow was sitting in a classroom all alone and waiting for her love Jason to get back. However it had been over 3 months since she last saw him and had no word of how he was doing. And yet, something inside of her suddenly felt empty, like she had just lost something. Then she began to sing in a lovely voice. "What will it take just to find… that special day."

**(Year Unknown, Vault 111)**

I coughed violently as my vision started to clear up at last and my pod door began to open at last. I fell out of the pod as I then looked forward to Nora's pod. Instantly I rushed over and opened her pod to see her dead body. "I'll find who did this, and i'll get Shaun back. I promise." I said as I took Nora's wedding ring off her finger. Then I went through the vault the long way due to a malfunctioning door. Then i had to fight some of these giant roaches with a baton stick i had found. I later then got a hold of a 10mm and made it to the vault door only to see more dead skeletons. For some unknown reason though, I managed to grab 4 spare vault suits as I then headed for the main door control switch. Then there on the ground was another dead skeleton, but this one had an intact Pip-Boy on it's arm. After I put it on and started it i then managed to use it to open the vault door and bring down the elevator. After one last look back at the Vault, I got on the elevator and took it back to the outside world.

As the top doors opened, a bright light blinded my eyes as the elevator stopped. When my vision adjusted, I saw nothing but a wasteland everywhere I looked. All of nature was dead, destroyed buildings, and nothing but destruction everywhere I looked. In desperation to find Shaun, I headed back down the hill and headed back into sanctuary. I then headed for my house, only to see it in shambles and no sign of Codsworth. As I entered the living room, I began to cry over the fact that everything I knew and loved was gone.

Then suddenly the floor boards gave way and I found myself in the basement. "Gah, that hurt." I said as I got up and looked for another way out. As I looked, I then noticed Codsworth in a corner, turned off and just sitting there. I guessed he didn't want to see the wasteland that much and brought himself down here to hide. It was then I noticed on a nearby box, an old device that I had not seen in a long time. "Grandfather's old laptop? I thought that dad got rid of this years ago. I said as picked it up and finally saw a stairway which led back upstairs. Once I got up stairs I then place the old laptop on the counter and opened it up to see so much dust on the screen from years of sitting in the basement. Suddenly my Pip-Boy's Geiger counter went off in an alarming way. I ignored it since I didn't feel any radiation at all and thought it was a fluke.

As I started to wipe off the screen however, the computer began to start up, much to my surprise. "Wow guess dad must have kept it charged over all this time, I'm surprised it lasted this long." I said as it then booted up what looked like an old game of my grandfather's by the name of "Doki Doki Literature Club". This kind of got me annoyed as to why this was on, but as I tried to click quit, it wouldn't work. "What's wrong with this old thing?" I said as I pounded the old computer. Then I noticed the other option entitled "Just Monika." with no other choice, I clicked it and the game started. Then my Pip-Boy Geiger counter really skyrocketed as the screen started to glow brightly in white. I had to cover my eyes as the light was too bright. I could still hear the Geiger counter clicking very fast as the light got brighter and I could swear I heard a female screaming in pain. Suddenly i blacked out due to the brightness of the screen and the possibility of radiation.

Once the old laptop finally dimmed down, it turned off as another body revealed itself. A girl in a uniform and with a big white bow then slowly rose as she got her bearings. "What… what happened? Wait, wait a minute!" the girl then felt around herself as she began to gasp. "I'm, I'm free! I… I can't believe it! The girl said as she began to laugh with joy only to then notice the unconscious man lying next to her. "Oh my goodness! Jason!" She said as she grabbed him by the head and got a good look thinking it was her loved one. "Jason… I… I'm finally here. I'm finally by your side. After so long, i… am here by your side." The girl said as she placed the man's head in her lap and brushed her fingers in his short hair. "Jason, wake up. Please... Wake up." the girl said as she stared at his face.

I was lost in an abyss as i kept falling through the darkness of my mind. I couldn't see anything and my vision kept getting darker and darker and I could still hear the screams from the day the bombs fell echoing through my mind as I fell further and further into darkness. Then I heard a faint angelic voice calling out to me telling me to wake up as I then saw a light coming towards me. As I finally opened my eyes, I then saw two emerald eyes staring right back at me and I then saw what i thought was Nora. But as my vision came into focus, I then saw a girl that I didn't recognize and noticed she was holding me in her lap.

"Oh I'm so glad your ok." she said as brushed my hair with her fingers. "Wait who… who are you?" I asked as she then began to frown. "Don't you remember me Jason? It's me, Monika." She said as I slowly raised my aching head. "No I don't remember you, and that's not my name, my name is Nate." I said and she frowned even more. "Nate? Wait are you Jason's grandson?" She asked with a hopeful look. "Well now that I think about it, my grandfather's name was Jason." I said as she then suddenly hugged me tightly. "Oh i'm so glad you know Jason! Wh-where is he?" Monika asked and i gave a sad sigh. "He died from cancer, back in 2047." I said sadly and Monika gasp as she put her hands to her mouth. "You mean… he's been dead for over 200 years?!" Monika said with a scared face. "Yes he's been dead for… Wait, over 200 years?! What are you talking about?" I suddenly asked and Monika gave me a confused look. "If that computer was correct it was the year 2287 if i'm correct…" Monika said and i had to sit down.

"I don't believe it, my wife is dead. My son is kidnapped. I can't take it anymore." I said as I put my hands to my face as Monika gasp once more after hearing this, "oh… i'm so sorry. I… I didn't know you went through all that." Monika said as she sat down beside me. But then i raise my head and gained a bit of a determined face. "Well Shaun's still out there. I've got to find him." I said as Monika then held my hand. "Well i may not know where I am. But I'm willing to help you anyway i can since you freed me." Monika said and it warmed me inside. "Thank you Monika, it means a lot that you can help me." I said and with that I grabbed an old survival backpack I had left in the basement years ago and put the laptop in it. (Don't know why i did it but oh well.) After I finished up i was surprised to see Monika wearing one of the spare Vault suits i grabbed back in Vault 111. "Wow Monika, that's…" I started but Monika then looked to me. "I figured if 'm going to help you I might have to have something better than my old uniform don't you think?" she said as she twirled and made my heart flutter a bit. "Uh… yeah… anyway i think if concord is still standing then that might be our best bet to find Shaun." I said as Monika giggled from my falter. Once we were all set we headed out to Concord to hopefully find my son, and at the very least… find a clue that might lead me to him."

**And So Monika is Free at last as the Sole Survivor is set free as well. Now with both of them together, can they find Shaun? Or will they have to suffer the harsh reality that the wasteland is truly unforgiving? If you wish to know, then leave a polite review, a favorite, and a follow and keep tuned for the next episode. Until then, stay strong in your reality. ;)**


End file.
